Suicide Attempts
by DarkOne101
Summary: CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!!S/Z Seifer has thoughts of suicide and believes he isnt worth anything, will it take a little tattooed blonde to remind him that he is worth alot?!
1. Default Chapter

Ok the summary is that its been a couple months after Ultemicia's death and Seifer has been aloud to join back at the Garden but Seifer has second thoughts and then those thoughts lead to thoughts about death. Seifer doesn't think he deserves to live, will it take a certain tattooed blonde to remind him that he does deserve to live? Z/S!!!! don't we all just love that pairing?? I do! 

Seifer's Pov

I busted threw the halls to my dorm. Canadets giving me hated looks and I just cant deal with it! 

I slip my key card into its slot and the doors opened. I hurried inside and closed the doors. My room is very dark so I turn the night stand light on. 

It lights the room some what. I throw my books onto the small desk in the room and go into the bathroom turning that light on too. I look like complete shit. 

I need a hair cut, I'm beginning to look like Lionheart wouldn't want that now would we? 

I go off to the kitchen and get a knife looking at its sharp deadly edge. I swallow hard and go back to the bath room. 

"This is for the best… nobody wants you around, hell you don't even want to be around Almasy!" I keep telling myself that over and over thinking it would sooth me but doesn't seem to work. 

Taking a deep breath I slide the blade easily over my flesh and it cuts it like butter. Seconds later blood starts dripping over. I stare at it in amazement, to see my blood dripping over my wrist. 

"The other one!" I screamed at myself and I quickly switched hands with the knife now shaking like a leaf I quickly cut the other one and bit my bottom lip against screaming out. It hurts like hell itself. 

Everything becomes slightly fuzzy then comes back into view then goes fuzzy again. I swallow hard and stand up only to some how end up on my knees in a little pool of my own blood. 

Images come into my head. Lionheart, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, even that bitch Rinoa invades my thoughts but the one face that I thought would never ever see is chicken wusses. His shining electrical blue eyes.

That's the last thing I remember before everything went black, Zell.

Zell's Pov

Sighing heavily I went to Squall's office, he was now head master and had just called us all down there. As in all I meant Irvine, Quistis, Selphie, Rinoa, me and oh ya Seifer. 

I grinned at that thought then scowled at myself. 'Stop it Dincht! He is NOT interesting I repeat he is NOT interested!' I keep telling myself that but cant seem to stop from having dreams about him, and oh yes they are good dreams. 

I walk into Squalls office to see everyone there of course everyone but Seifer. Stupid ass, he's always late for Everything. 

I plopped down into a chair after giving Squall a semi salute. 

After about 15 minutes of total silence and waiting for the big ass to arrive everyone either got worried or ticked. Besides Squall who had that 'I-could-care-less- look' on his face. 

"Would someone please go and get him." Squall said rubbing his temples. I hopped up and ran out of the office to the elevator then decided it was taking to long so I took the emergency stairs and ran to Seifer's dorm having a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I learned never to doubt my instincts, they were usually right or around it.

I knocked on Seifer's door lightly then as the seconds turned into minutes I knocked more hard. 

"Seifer! Get your ass out here!" I told him trying to sound ticked but inside I was worried. I tried the door buy of course it wasn't opening. I growled at the door and typed in a code that opened all doors. 

I had stumbled upon it when accidentally going threw Squall's folders. What?! I got bored. 

The door opened and I walked inside and a wave of nausea hit me the same time the smell of blood did. The door closed behind me as my eyes adjusted to the dimly lit room.

"Seifer?" I asked out loud letting my voice crack. I walked to the bathroom and my eyes went wide with what I saw. I stumbled to him going down to my knees. I felt for a pulse and there was one. 

I shot up blood all over my pants but I didn't care. I rushed off to the infirmary. When I got there I looked around for the Doc and found her at her desk.

"Doc! Seifer-and-bathroom-hurt!" Was about all I got out before running back to his dorm the doc right behind me. 

She rushed past me when we reached his room and went to the bathroom where I pointed. 

That's about the time I couldn't handle it and passed out.

When I woke up I looked around and found myself in my bed. I jumped up and looked around, yep this was my dorm room all right. Sighing I laid back down and then closed my eyes and saw Seifer on the floor blood all around him. 

I shot back up looking around again. Seifer! 

I ran to the infirmary and saw the whole gang there. Selphie was being held by Quistis. Selphie was crying and Quistis looked like she wanted to cry. Squall was pacing looking even paler then his usual self mumbling crap to himself. Irvine had his hat pulled down in front of his face and his left leg was bobbing up and down nervously. Rinoa was sitting there just staring off into space. 

"What-" That's about the time my voice cracked and they all looked at me. I think that's the first time any of them noticed I was in the room. 

"Zell, tell me what did you see?" Squall asked walking over to me and standing closer then I felt comfortable with him standing. I shook my head and cleared my throat a couple times. 

"Seifer was in his bathroom with blood all around him… he was really pale… felt very cold-" My voice cracked again and I noticed I was crying. Selphie jumped up and ran into my arms crying into my shirt. I cried into her hair my shoulders shaking. 

What would happen now? Was Seifer dead or alive? Someone please tell me he is going to be ok!

Ok that's it for now enless people review! Oh ya flames with be laughed at because I learned its easier to laugh then to get upset about them! R&R please!!!! 


	2. Shower Room

Thank you for you lovely reviews!! YAAY! 2 WHOLE REVIEWERS! THANKS!

Seifer: … you're a little weird

Sooo??

Zell: You got into the Windex again didn't you?

No! … my mom hide it…

Seifer: *sigh* Then you've had some coffee, haven't you?

Yepperz! ^_^ and there is nothing you two can doooo about it!!

Squall: What about me?

Ahhhhhh! SQUALLY! Please R&R!! Thanks!!

Seifer's Pov

I was walking down the halls again to my dorm room. It had been a week since the 'incident' as most people call it. The only thing I knew was I wasn't suppose to be here right now!

Stupid chicken-wuss. Of course he was the one to walk into my dorm and find me like that… like… shit. Who cares anyways?! Nobody that's who. Sure they all looked worried but I'm pretty sure that they were all wishing I was dead right now. Why did I have to live?! 

I punched in the code to my dorm since my card was all blooded up and I had to wait to get another one. 

I walked into the dark room and the door closed with a swoosh behind me as I threw my books on the floor and plopped down on the couch. I looked around for the remote and then remembered I had flung it across the room anger.

I grumbled something about controlling my anger or just not take it out on the remote and got up going over to the wall with a dent in it and bent down grabbing the remote and returning to my sofa. 

I flipped threw channels and then stopped on The Fairly Odd Parents. So I watch stupid cartoons and I like them too not that I would tell anyone. 

"Well Seifer Almasy please report to the headmasters office." I growled at the little inter com in my room and thought about lighting it on fire. I turned the TV off, great I was going to miss one of my favorite shows! Good thing it was a marathon.

Getting my game face on I opened the doors and walked out keeping my eyes glued to the floor and walking in a normal pace. No way in hell was I walking fast just to go to Lionheart and get a speech about how to act.

I hadn't even done anything! I don't even bother going to the lunch room anymore, just eat at home. 

I walked into the elevator and heard a "Hold it please!" I put a hand out and a little blonde ran into the elevator bent over huffing. "Thanks." He said and I removed my hand as he looked up at me. "Seifer?!" He said in a surprised voice.

"Duh chicken wuss, who'd you think it was the tooth fairy?" I laughed at that looking at him. His eyes were wide and his face pale. "What's up with you chicken?" I got nervous as he just stared at me like that then he turned to face the front of the elevator not looking at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a voice that showed his worry. The chicken, worried about me? That was a new one.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" A smirk came over my face as I laced my arm around his shoulder whispering in his ear. "Why? You worried?" He admittedly squirmed away and tried to hid his blushing face. 

"NO! Just because you tried to kill yourself?!" He snickered at that and looked at me with those blue eyes that seemed to want to flow over with tears. "Why the hells would you do something like that?!" That's when the elevator opened my gaze glued on the floor. He ran out and I stood there dumb founded.

"Seifer?" I looked up to see Quistis looking at me. I got out of the elevator walking into Squall's office. 

I looked up just in time to see Irvine hop off of Squall. My eyes went big as Quistis came behind me.

"Quistis I asked u to stall!" Irvine said in almost a whine as I just stood there dumb founded. Squall went behind his desk his longs brown hair falling in his face. Selphie jumped in behind Quistis closing the door. 

"What happened to Zell???" Selphie asked looking worried. Finally I regained my composure.

"WHAT THE HELLS IS GOING ON?!" The all looked at me even Squall. Ok, maybe I should of stayed calm. "Puberty boy and cow boy together??" Selphie did a tee-hee and I turned to her.

"Sorry Seif but you and Zell are the last to know!" I looked at Selphie and then back at Squall grinning.

"What about Rinoa?" Irvine looked disgusted by the name while Squall seemed very interested in his papers. "You haven't told her?" I acted surprise. "So you two are gay… together?" The both looked up at me with shocked looks and then I saw Selphie and Quistis giving me the same looks as a certain blonde entered the room closing the door.

"What's going on?!" He asked hyperly punching the air. 

"Well Irvine and Squall are gay but that's about it, you pulled me out of my room for this?" They all looked at me shocked again. "What??" I asked out loud.

"You don't mind?" Selphie asked. 

"Mind what?" I asked. 

"Us bein' gay… together." I looked at Irvine then at Squall.

"Why would I mind?" For the fact that I'm gay too but I'm not going to tell you if I don't have too. 

"Well you seem like you would hate us bein' gay…" Irvine smirked. "Unless your gay." Most people would of blurted out NO WAY! But I'm not most people and I just kept my eyes glued with Irvine.

"So what if I am?" I heard a gasp from behind me and then Selphie's arms around my neck.

"Then you should go out with Zell! You two would make the prefect couple! Aww!" Selphie said and I turned to Zell grinning as he blushed furiously.

"That would mean Zell's gay, oh the chicken is gay! I should of known!" He blushed more glaring at Selphie. 

"Why you didn't know? Zell-" Selphie let go and looked at me and then I figured it out. Zell jumped over to us covering Selphie's mouth before she could say Zell likes you. I looked at Zell and felt sorry for him so I decided for once I'd give him a break.

"Zell's gay?" I finished as Zell glared at Selphie then let her go as she gasped for air.

"Uhh… ya! That's it! He's gay…" She said. I shrugged and rustled Zell's hair grinning as he blushed and tried to fix it. 

"Well ok then." I said. "Can I go now?" I asked turning back to the astounded Squall.

"So you don't have a problem with… this?" Squall asked hesitantly.

"Nah, its cool with me. I mean ya love who ya love doesn't really matter if they are the same sex as you or not." I stated giving Irvine and Squall the most reassuring look I could give them and still keep my image. 

"Thanks…" Squall said quietly beginning to rearrange his stuff again giving quick lustful glances towards Irvine meaning us four should take our leave.

"See ya!" Zell waved and walked out followed by a bouncy Selphie then by Quistis. I turned to close the doors and winked at them. 

"Have fun." I said closing the doors getting into the elevator. 

"For you that was very mature." Quistis stated. 

"Oh thank you." I said putting my arm around her with a grin. Selphie giggled and I put an arm around her too. 

Zell snickered and began to bounce around on the balls of his feet looking impatiently. At the same time Selphie and Quistis took my arms off of them and every doubt in my head about Zell not liking me was gone. I smiled mentally and just wanted to go back to my room and grin my head off.

Zell's Pov

When I heard the ding of the elevator I rushed out and at top speed fled to my bed room and didn't even bother looking back.

How could I ever face Seifer again?! He now knows I'm gay and he probably knows that I've been crushing on him since we were 13! Oh yes Zell Dincht has been crushing on his bully Seifer fucking Almasy and he drives me crazy with lust!

Man sometimes I wish I could just walk up to him and kiss him till he is whimpering for me to do something more! 

I admittedly started punching the punching bag and let the thoughts roll around in my head then I remembered what happened in the elevator.

God I was being so stupid! Know he knows that I really do care about him! Oh hyne! 

That's when I decided I needed a shower and since mine broke I had to use the public ones. I grabbed some clean cloths and ran off to the showers. 

When I got there I heard the running water and saw a totally naked Seifer. My mouth dropped open and my eyes practically fell out of my eyes while my heart jumped up into my throat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehe I love cliff hangers don't u??

Seifer: WHAT?!?! 

Zell: I cant believe your going to leave it like THAT! 

Well if I get some reviews I write more!! Hehe, its my attempt at a little angst I'm not very good at it though… Hey Seify u good at angst?

Seifer: The best in the business!

Yaay! I've got help from the famous ex knight at the ansgty scenes so u know its got to be good now all u have to do is R&R!! PLEASE I'M BEGGING U!! ^_^


	3. What the hell kind of name is Liam!

Yaaaaaaaay! Reviews!! 

Seifer: Weird weird and more weird

*nods in agreement* Yes u are Seify

Seifer: *glare*

Hehehehe

Squall: Demented arent u?

… I liked u better when all u said was 'whatever'

Squall: whatever…

… I'm going to make a comedy fic and I'm going to make u a cheerleader!

Squall: WHAT?!?!

Hehe ^_^ thanks for the positive reviews!! Please enjoy!

Squall: WAIT! WHAT THE FUCK DO U MEAN BY A CHEERLEADER?!?!

Zell: Squall as a cheerleader? Hehe that ought to be laughable 

Zell's Pov

All my normal body functions died on me as I watched Seifer. He was only about ten feet away from me. I felt myself arising. Damnit how is a person suppose to take a normal shower if the person they've… wait what is the word… oh yes, 'crushed' over is totally naked! 

My breathing became shallow and a little louder and he seemed to hear that. He looked at me with his jade eyes and I noticed the red around his eyes.

Seifer had been crying?! No way, I must've been seeing things!

"Hey Zell…" He said turning his face back to the water. I swallowed hard not knowing if I should turn around and walk as fast as I could out of here or just try and act normal and take my shower.

I took a deep breath and started stripping down and hopped into the shower turning it cold so the hardness would at least go down a little. Sighing as the freezing water hit me I didn't even notice Seifer staring at me until I turned around to look for the soap I had dropped. I bent down to pick it up then stole a quick glance at Seifer and noticed he was looking at me.

When coming up I banged my head on the bar.

"Shit…" I said rubbing the top of my head glaring at the bar.

"Zell?" I turned back around to look into jade eyes. I was taken aback because he now had a towel wrapped around his lower body. I tried to keep my eyes on his eyes but found them traveling down his body. I noticed the scars on his prefect chest and wondered where they came from. 

That's when he cupped my chin with his hand making me look up at his eyes. I could stay there forever and then he smirked at me.

"Might want to take care of that." He looked down and I looked down a blush covering my cheeks at a full erection. I mentally scolded myself. "Or would you like me too?" My head popped up as he looked at me seriously. What was I suppose to say? I knew he was joking around but so badly I wanted to scream YES! I snickered and turned around to the cold water.

"Who says that's-" Before I could get another word out his hand came around and hovered over my cock. My eyes went wide. "Se-Se-Seifer?" I stumbled out as his hand went up and wrapped itself around my chest bringing me closer to him. 

That's when I smelt the beer on his breath. He was drunk?! 

"Seifer let go, your drunk!" I tried to squirm away but his grip was to tight. He breathed into my ear making me shiver.

"This is what you wanted though, am I not right? Who cares if I'm drunk or not, wont remember it in the morning now will I?" I felt tears in my eyes and I spun around punching him in the jaw as he stumbled back and fell on his ass with a thump. I looked at him now tears following over.

"You might not care but I do!" I said rushing out of the little shower not even bothering to turn it off. I hurried up putting on my pants and ran out of the shower room putting on my shirt and running down the hall to my room. 

How could he have said something so insensitive?! Hyne, why was I being such an idiot?! What the hells would corrupt me into thinking Seifer could actually be nice to me let alone return the same feelings I had for him!

When in the safety of my room I barred my head into my pillow crying.

I came to the conclusion that I had to get over Seifer. No not had, have. I've gotten over Seifer. 

Seifer's Pov

The sun poured into my room and I groaned. My head ache only getting worse I got up and popped in some Tylenol. I looked around my room and tried to remember what happened. 

There was lots of beer. Then me going to the training room. Some monster guts. Showers. 

"Oh fuck!" I sat up from the small kitchen table remembering what I had down to Zell. What I had said, what he had said. "Oh great Almay! Yet again you screw up in the biggest way possible!" I mentally kicked myself and sighed. 

There was a loud knock on the door and my head pounded with each knock so I hurried up and opened the door seeing an angered Selphie and an even angered Quistis. Shit, did I do something bad that I cant remember? 

"Yo…" I said and stepped back for they both could walk in. They did and the door closed with a swish. 

"How could you do something like that to Zell?!" Selphie started in. Oh fuck he told them?! 

"Calm down Selphie, we don't know exactly what you did to Zell but we know you did something bad." Quistis said putting a hand on Selphie's shoulder. I plopped down on my bed looking at the floor.

"Yeah your right, I screwed up big time because I was a prick and got drunk then did something I would of never done if I was sober…" Now that wasn't to hard now was it?

"Did you just use say some sort of apology?" I looked up and nodded. Selphie instantly clasped her hands together and got overly happy again.

"You do like Zell! I knew it!" She said as she bounced happily then a look of dread passed over her face. "Oh no!" She cried out as Quistis sighed.

"What?" I asked. "I'll apologize to him and everything will go back to normal." I said.

"No it wont! Zell said this morning he was going out with some other guy…" My eyes went wide and my heart sank.

"Wh-what?" I asked not believing my ears.

"Zell is going out with some other guy, I think his name was Liam." Quistis said.

"Oh fuck!" I said and looked at the ground again then back up. "You two have to help me!" Ok so begging wasn't what I was used to but I wasn't going to lose Zell to some ass hole with a name like Liam! Who the fuck names their kid Liam?! 

"Yes! Of course we'll help you!" Selphie bounced a couple times. 

"I'm sorry but right now I have to get to a class." Quistis waved and wished us luck walking out. Selphie admittedly began going threw my dresser and my closet. 

"Uh… Selphie what are you doing?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Well you cant wear what you normally wear! You need to look hott yet not as though your trying!" After a couple of minutes of going threw my close she picked out some cloths. "Go take a shower!" She said pushing me into the bathroom. 

I sighed and took a quick shower. I had no clue why yesterday I hadn't taken a shower in my dorm, one of those drunk things you'll never get. 

"Ok put on these!" She turned around as I put on a midnight blue turtle neck and black jeans. 

"Done." She turned around and squealed.

"Your looking hott Seif!" She walked around me examining me. 

"I have to go brush my hair." I said walking to the bathroom with Selphie right behind me. She took the brush out of my hand and put it down. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Your hair curls when you don't com it." 

"Yeah that's why I have to com it." I picked up the brush again but she took it away from me and put it down.

"But you look cute when your hair curls! Zell even says so." She grinned and I smiled back.

"Really?" I asked and she giggled and pushed me out of the bathroom turning the light off and I put on a pair of black shoes and followed Selphie to the cafeteria getting gazes from passing students.

"Look at how many people are checking you out!" She whispered and giggled lacing her arm around mine as we walked into the cafeteria. We went to the lunch line and I got a few looks from girls and their giggling. 

Selphie and I grabbed some food and sat down at the table where Squall and Irvine were.

"Whoa, looking good Seifer!" Irvine whistled as Squall gave me a jealous look and Irvine looped an arm around Squalls shoulders. The brunette gave up easily and leaned into the embrace. It was kind of sweet in a sickening way. 

I ate my bagel and my eyes glanced around.

"Why are you dressed like that anyways?" Squall asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"He promised me that we could go into town!" Selphie chimed in and stole a drink of my chocolate milk.

"Going shopping with Selphie? I pity you man." Irvine got a good kick under the table by Selphie that shut up him with a pained smiled as I chuckled and then saw Zell and another guy sit down in between Selphie and Squall.

"Hey guys!" Zell said and I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw him looking me up and down. 

"Hi Zell!" Selphie said happily. "You must be Liam! Very nice to meet you!" She outstretched a hand and he gladly shook it.

"Selphie, right?" He smiled showing a mouth full of white teeth. 

"Yep!" She pulled back and gave me an eye roll which I tried to control my laughter. Obviously she thought the same thing about this guy, he was a total prick. 

Irvine saw the eye roll shared between me and Selphie and upraised an eye brow but didn't say anything. 

"Are you a SeeD?" Irvine asked. 

"Yeah I am he said taking a big bit of his apple. Hyne he even eats healthy! 

"What weapon?" I couldn't help but ask.

"A bastard sword." I looked down at my bagel trying my hardest not to laugh but I couldn't control myself so I got up and went to throw my tray away Selphie right behind me.

"Is that guy a flake or what?" Selphie asked with a wide grin as my laughter was released. "This is going to be easier then I thought!" She happily did a twirl and grinned wider. 

Walking back to the table Selphie pulled on the sleeve of my sweater.

"Don't stare." She said and I nodded sitting back down looking at Squall and Irvine.

"Get a room you two!" I said and pulled the cowboys lowered pig tail back so his head would go back from Squall's. 

"Hey hey that's reserved for the commander only!" Irvine grinned and I couldn't help but laugh. 

I stole a quick glance at Liam. He had jet black hair and green eyes. He was prefect and he our eyes met but Selphie quickly gabbed me in the stomach. I looked up at the clock and swore under my breath getting up quickly.

"Late again?" I turned back and flicked Irvine off before turning back around. I could feel Liam's eyes on my back and I didn't like it one bit. This Liam guy was bad news and Zell couldn't see anything beyond he's prefect outside. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yaaaaaaay! ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETE! And I have another one all ready all I need is some reviews!!

Seifer: Where the hell did the name Liam come from??

I don't know, where the hell did the name Seifer come from???

Seifer: I don't know really… *thinks then smacks authoress with hilt* Don't make fun of my name

Hehe don't mess with me Seifer! *goes all kung fu style*

Zell: u have been watching way to many movies…

*nods and goes around kicking random ppl* AH-HA! *tried to break wood with hand and fails* AHHHHHHHHHH! MY HAND! *faints from pain*

Squall: Whatever…

Irvine: Y'all better review now, ya here? 

Selphie: Please and thank u!!!!!!!! ^_^ 

  



	4. 500 word essay on Gnats, how fun

Thanks for the reviews!! Sorry anon!! Ya I do have another chapter I just had to put this little thing up above it if there was any questions or that sort of thing!! Can I have the cookie back?? *puppy dog face* PWEASE!!

Seifer: Don't beg 

Leave me alone!!!!!!!!!! For once please!!! 

Seifer: Ya know ya love me

… A little to much *grins evilly*

Seifer: *backs away slowly*

Oh ya to answer your question bubble gum, I got the name Liam from my friend (Robby) brother, his name is Liam and I always thought it was a strange name so I just put it in there!! Well R&R please!! ENJOY!! *goes off into corner and eats cookie* Muhahaha

Seifer: *runs away* 

Zell's Pov

I watched Seifer leave out of the corner of my eye. He looked so good today, maybe Selphie should pick out his cloths more often. Not saying that he doesn't look good other days but today he just looked really really good!

"So Liam are you going to join the festival comity?" Selphie asked while stealing Squall's coffee. Squall gave her a weird 'you-sure-you-should-drink-that-?' look. Selphie just gave it back with a giggle after taking a long drink

"Yeah I already have." Liam smiled showing his pearly white teeth. I still cant imagine why he would want to go out with me, Zell Dincht. He had prefect hair, prefect teeth, prefect grades, prefect everything while I… well… didn't. 

"What about you Zell?!" Selphie asked hyperly hopping that my boyfriend joined that I would too. 

"No way." I looked at the clock wondering how long till my first class and then jumped up. "I have class!" I kissed Liam on the cheek then ran off to class. Duh! Me and Seifer have the same class! Why didn't he tell me?! He probably wanted me to be late, that jack ass. 

I ran into the class noticing the instructor wasn't there yet and the only seat was by Seifer so I plopped down. Seifer didn't even seem to notice me and was going threw the instruction book to something or another. 

I tried my hardest not to look at him but my eyes didn't seem to want to listen to me and they wandered over to him. I don't know how long I had been looking at him but the lesson had already started and Seifer actually was paying attention.

I usual just sit behind Seifer so I can stare at him during the whole class but I think me sitting beside him he noticed that I was staring because he turned his head slightly and looked at me an unasked question on his face. 

It was too late for me to look up and pretend I was paying attention. Our eyes were locked.

"Mr. Almasy what's the answer?" He looked up and started looking threw his book while I tried to contain my laughter but a grin spread across my face.

"How about you Mister Dincht?" I looked up and then started to get nervous. What?? She sighed. "I want you both to stay after class." We both nodded and then I started to pay attention even if it was to late. 

After the class Seifer and I sat after class and were writing a 500 hundred word essay on Gnats. Oh how fun! Seifer was typing away like it was his favorite subject while I was trying to get my first paragraph out. 

I finally gave up and started to get angry and glared at the computer screen forgetting of a certain scarred blonde next to me. 

"Glaring at the computer screen isn't going to help you write the essay." Seifer said and I looked at him he had a grin but not that smirk that I've always hated.

"Well I can try cant I?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Sure ya can." He typed away again.

"How are you writing all that??" I moved closer to him and looked at the screen.

"Copying is against the rules chicken." He said but moved back a little so I could get a better view. 

"Hey guys!" We both turned around to see Selphie, Liam and Quistis. I smiled at Liam and he smiled back. "Whacha doing??" She hopped to us and looked over Seifer's shoulder.

"500 word essay on Gnats." Seifer said.

"Oh! Zell are you actually cheating off of Seifer?" I started typing and nodded at Selphie's question as she giggled. 

"I'm done, Zell's just rewording what I said." He grinned at playfully punched me in the shoulder. I grinned back and punched him back but I guess I don't know my own strength because I saw him wince.

"I'm sorry Seifer!" I said quickly jumping up and casting a cure on reflex.

"It didn't hurt that much…" Seifer said quietly put just saved his work and turned off his computer screen. "Ready to go?"

"Yes! Shopping! I invited Liam, Zell and Quistis to go too!" Selphie said hyperly and a glint in her eyes told me there was something more then just shopping as Seifer, her and Quistis all shared a look.

"When'd I say I'd go?" I asked getting up and turning off my computer screen.

"I told them that it would be ok unless you've got something else to do?" Liam said and I just smiled at him.

"Ok I'll go." I said with a smile but I knew the other three were up to something and I was going to find out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ooooooooooh will Zell find out? 

Zell: Yes!

Seifer: No

Shut up… u two are confusing! Well hope u enjoyed! In the next few chapters Zell and Seifer will share some… umm..

Seifer: Sexy scenes

Zell: Oh ya!

Ya, well that's not even half of it! Please R&R!!! COOOOOOOOOKIE!!!


End file.
